The use of and development of electronics equipment has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by better electronics hardware and software available to organizations and consumers and the increased appetite for mobile devices. In particular, electronic and mobile devices, such as cell phones, set-top boxes, residential gateways, streaming devices, media players, medical equipment, and other similar electronic devices are being released nearly constantly. Electronic devices typically require a power supply or charger that is utilized to power and/or charge the electronic device by converting electrical energy passing through the power supply into chemical or potential utilized by the electronic device and energy stored by the battery, if present.
Millions of electronic devices and their respective power supplies are returned, refurbished, fixed, or otherwise processed each year. Testing power supplies and chargers may be difficult because of the number of devices to be processed, varying interfaces and ports, load compatibility, and functional and non-functional characteristics (i.e., voltage and current). As a result, in many cases re-processed power supplies and chargers are discarded increasing environmental and manufacturing waste.